


Scub Job

by Junopea



Category: Koukyoushihen Eureka Seven | Eureka seveN (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Foreplay, Multi, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: Anemone brought you in for what you assumed was a quick lay, but then she introduces you to her inexperienced twin sister, Eureka.
Relationships: Anemone/Eureka (Eureka Seven)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Scub Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



> Another commissioned work, and my first time writing 2nd person.
> 
> While this this an AU where Eureka and Anemone are human, I still couldn't resist the title.

“Is this really necessary, Anemone?” 

“Of course it is, you want to treat Renton right, don’t you? Eureka?”

“Sure, but Isn’t this cheating?”

“Only if you fall in love! Do you have any feelings for this guy?”

“NO!” 

“I thought so! So it’s not cheating.Relax.”

“You’re so brash, Anemone.”

The two girls in matching nightgowns knelt down in front of you while you sat on the bedside and spoke of you as if you were a hunk of meat. Anemone, the girl with pink long hair was the one that brought you over. The girl she introduced as her twin, Eureka, with short teal hair, was new to you. 

She certainly looked the part. Eureka was just as pale as her sibling, and they looked incredibly similar. Aside from their hair, where they differed most were how they expressed themselves. Where Anemone was abrasive and assertive to a fault, Eureka came across as demure and polite. Their personalities seemed to come through in their faces - Anemone’s confident smile and Eureka’s contemplative eyes.

Earlier, Anemone brought you in for a casual lay and she roughly undressed you like a child unwrapping a present. Then she had you wait while she brought in her sister. Now, you’re stuck in an awkward situation. Naked and flacid in front of your sex friend, and her sister who was a complete stranger.

“Look at how shameful you are, you can’t even get hard at the sight of two beautiful, young women!” Anemone admonished you for being soft in their presence. What could you do? You could tell Eureka was uncomfortable with what Anemone was proposing.

You explained your misgivings and Anemone laughed.

“Ha! Just keep quiet. You’re here to be our training dummy, not to lecture me like you’re our dad!”

“I’m sorry,” Eureka apologized. “I’ll be in your care.”

“Don’t be so polite. He’ll have to be gentle. Otherwise, I’d tear off his nuts.”

You laughed nervously at Anemone’s threat.

“Besides,” Anemone continued. “You’re just going to give some head. It’s not like he’s allowed to touch you. Unless you want that.”

“Head?” Eureka pondered the phrase.

“Blowjob? Suck his dick? Get a grip, Eureka! Have you and Renton even kissed.”

“Of course we have, Anemone, don’t tease me!” Eureka pouted and looked away from her sister.

“Renton must have a huge case of blue balls,” Anemone continued to tease. “Not like that matters. Once I teach you how to make him feel good, you’re going to milk him dry!”

“Renton’s...milk?” Eureka began to ponder again.  


“Please, Eureka, stop hurting me.”

“What am I even doing wrong!?”

You felt like a third wheel, despite being the one that was about to get a blowjob out of this. A blowjob from a stranger that happened to be your fuck buddy’s twin. She might even be a virgin if Anemone’s teasing held any truth.

“Well then, I guess we’ll get started.” Eureka nervously swallowed in resignation. “Don’t beg for things, earn it, or else you won’t g-”

“Just suck him off, already!” Anemone cut off whatever mantra Eureka was trying to say to psych herself up.

“I don’t know how to start, he’s still soft!” Eureka gestured at your shamefully flaccid member.

Anemone leered back at you with those sharp, lavender eyes, before turning back to her sister. “Well, I suppose you’ll have to get him hard, Eureka. Start with your hand.”

“My hands? A-alright.” Eureka scooted closer to your crotch and you reflexively spread your legs to welcome her.

“What a strong scent.” Eureka mused as she looked you over. You wondered how worse things would be if you forgot to shower.

“The smell of a man!” Anemone mock swooned. “So tasty! Get in there!”

Eureka’s hand tentatively reached towards your dick. It seemed to twitch in response. She hesitated a moment, but pressed forward. You could feel her gentle hand, clammy from nervousness, softly grip your cock.

“It’s kind of cute,” Eureka remarked.

“You hear that!” Anemone snickered. “She says your dick is cute.”

You rolled her eyes and chose to focus on Eureka’s efforts. 

Eureka’s hand brushed along your dick. You could already feel it stiffen from her exploration. Her fingers traced along your shaft to the top, then her fingertips rubbed along the foreskin.

“If you peel it back, you’ll see the head of his dick. Touch that and he’ll really feel good.” 

By Anemone’s instructions, Eureka did as she asked. The cold sweat of her hand acted as natural lubricant and made it peel back easier.

“It’s getting hard,” Eureka said. “I can feel your pulsing, Mister.”

Anemone stifled a giggle, along with the urge to tease Eureka over calling you “Mister.” Instead, she continued to watch.

  
“That’s good,” Anemone encouraged. “That’s where all the nerves are, just like a girl’s clit.”

“So, I should focus on this?” Eureka asked.

“That’s right, but don’t overdo it, you don’t want to overstimulate him.” 

You told Eureka that she was doing fine.

“Thank you, mister.”

While you really didn’t like being called that, your cock thought differently. Now you were fully erect. Eureka seemed to realize what had happened, getting a bit intimidated by your shift In size.  
  
“A man's…” Eureka eyes gazed at your rod and she started to jerk it out of curiosity. Your breathing starts to get heavier.

“Not that hard at all, is it?” Anemone chimed in. “But, this is just the start.”

“It has to go in my mouth next, right?” Eureka lips parted and her face reddened. You could feel her breath on your dick. 

Eureka’s eyes closed and her face inched closer to your crotch. This felt different than with Anemone. There was something intimate about it.

“Renton…” Of course, she was thinking about her boyfriend. To think Anemone is making you steal this girl away, even for just a blowjob.

Her lips grazed your glands, then pulled away. She was timid with her approach. Unsure if she would like your taste. If it were Anemone, you would’ve pulled her head in deep. Eureka didn’t deserve that. You opted to be patient. 

You told Eureka to take her time. Her round eyes looked up at you and she nodded silently in affirmation before putting attention back to your dick. Her face was so close to your cock. Her warm breath gave your tingles. Her jerking intensified.

“Does this feel good?” She asked softly.

You nodded in the agreement. She gave you a sincere smile and then her mouth wrapped around the head of your cock.

Anemone whistled. “That’s my girl! Milk his ass!”

Eureka seemed to be ignoring her sister. You did the same. This moment was just for the two of you.

Her tongue explored your glans, invading the creases and folds. By contrast to how Anemone sucked you off, Eureka’s tongue felt gentle and considerate. It felt as if Eureka was trying to memorize how your dick was shaped with her tongue.

Although this felt amazing in its way, you wanted to go deeper. You selfishly asked the girl if she could try to deepthroat you.

“Deep?” Eureka popped off your cock to say. “But it’s so big!”

“Don’t underestimate yourself!” Anemone interrupted. “If I can do it, so can you!” 

You caught Anemone’s fingers rubbing her clit as she continued to watch. She must not have been able to wait.

“Don’t look at me, idiot!” Anemone snapped at you. “Focus on Eureka!”

You told her watching her masturbate wouldn’t affect Eureka’s performance, then compiled anyway. Eureka’s free hand seemed to wander under her nightgown and to her crotch as well. You didn’t say anything for fear of making her more uncomfortable.

As she began to pleasure herself, Eureka’s looked back up at you. Her lips quivered and her breathing grew shallower. Finally, Eureka widened her mouth and she swallowed you up.

Eureka’s head slowly began to bob. Anemone was no longer giving any instruction, too busy rubbing her clit and being mesmerized to offer Eureka any pointers. 

You could feel yourself hitting the back of her throat. You felt the urge to chase the sensation. You wanted to grip her hair and force yourself deep into her.

Instead, you pleaded for her to take you deeper, knowing you couldn’t force this virginal girl so soon.

“Mmhmm.” She compiled and took your whole length. The slopping noises of her sucking were loud and obscene. Anemone began to flick her nipples with her free hand. She must have been enjoying the sight too.

Eureka's head game was shaping up to be something amazing. She wasn't pulling out to rest at all. She skillfully breathed through her nose while refusing to relent. You caressed her face and trace your fingers down her forehead to her soft cheeks. 

Eureka blushed nervously, perhaps not expecting anything that felt so intimate. Despite that, she maintained her pace.

She took your firm grip as a signal to go deeper still. She slowed down and made her gulps more impactful. The sensation was getting to be too much. You could feel yourself cumming.

You warn her that you’re going to cum and she lifts her head away.

“What should I do?” Eureka’s doe eyes meet yours while she keeps you stimulated with her hands.

“Swallow it!” Anemone took your words before you can speak it. “If you can’t do that much then you’re going to have no luck pleasuring Renton.”

“Understood!” Eureka wrapped her mouth around the top of your head and maintained her jerking. As you neared orgasm, you wondered if this girl really didn’t know anything about giving head.

You moan out loud as you climax. That load you held back for days assuming Anemone would take care of instead gushed forth into Eureka’s throat. 

Eureka shivered, but refused to relent. A lurid moan gave way as she swallowed all of the fluid you released. 

For some reason, she didn’t stop jerking you off. Her lips still closed around you, another shot gushed into her, and another still. Eureka made strange noises, her brow furrowed, but she accepted all of it as if it were her own boyfriend’s cum.

Finally, Eureka pulled out. A final string of cum came out and glazed her face as she panted as if out of breath. She seemed utterly entranced by the lewd act she had committed.

You felt a sense of strange pride defiling this girl you barely knew, then you collapsed onto the bed to take in what just happened.

Anemone stopped shlicking for a moment to crawl towards her sister. As if to take advantage of Eureka’s state, Anemone gave Eureka a deep kiss. Eureka silently complied and the two embraced. Do sisters do this sort of thing?

Finally, as the two parted, Anemone licked your leftover seed from her face.

“You’re a natural!” Anemone congratulated her sister.

“I… that shouldn’t have felt so good.” Eureka uttered softly.

“Blowjobs are great, right?” Anemone’s arms spread and she hugged her sister. Eureka seemed confused, still basking in the afterglow.

Anemone released her hold and got up, only to collapse on the bed next to you. While you still recovered, Anemone began to fiddle with your half chub like she had plans.

“Don’t get soft on me now,” Anemone pleaded. Seeing that got me nice and hot, I need your whore dick in me.

Anemone removed her pink nightgown, revealing her slender body and perky, small breasts. Quickly, she straddled herself over you and hovered over your cock. 

You seemed shocked, but not ungrateful that you were already erect again. Anemone grinned at you, then slammed her hips down, taking your whole length all at once.

  
“Your cum makes good lube!” Anemone cried out. “Make sure you give me lots of it too!”

Eureka got on the bed while you weren’t looking and was watching intently. Apparently she hadn’t stopped masturbating since she swallowed your load.

Anemone turned to her sister. “You’re going to fuck Renton just like this, okay Eureka!” Anemone told Eureka. “You milk your man dry!”

Eureka nodded, biting her lip and speeding her fingers sped up. You grabbed Anemone’s ass while she kept bobbing up and down your shaft. She grinned like a maniac. Eureka leaned towards the two of you, wanting to study what was happening up close.

“Don’t get too envious, Eureka. You’ll fuck Renton soon.” Eureka had no mind to counter her sister’s statement, she simply watched and moaned.

Anemone switched positions, letting you slide deep inside her. She rocked her hips as your cock kissed her womb. You turned back to Eureka and saw her getting close to cumming herself.

“I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum watching another man have sex.” You thought how it was too late for Eureka to complain about it. You reached out to her and caressed her head. For some reason, she paid it no mind and allowed it.

“Renton, I’m going to cum.” Again with her boyfriend’s name.

Anemone punched your chest. “Stop paying attention to Eureka,” Anemone scolded. “You’re inside me right now.”

Anemone sped up like the dick belonged to her. Her perky breasts bobbed with the speed. Unbelievable. You were already gonna cum.

“You’re twitching? Gonna cum?” Anemone mocked. “That’s fine, let it out! I’ll take it.”

You grabbed Anemone’s ass again. She yelped as you forced yourself deep inside to release your seed. 

Your seed gushed out as hard as when Eureka sucked you off. Your dick can feel it flowing directly into her womb. Anemone rolled her eyes and loudly came alongside you in response.

As if Eureka was synced with her sister, she came too. The bed was quickly soaked in her squirt and she couldn’t stop fingering herself. Her face collapsed onto your stomach while Anemone continued to edge on the cusp of her sustained orgasm.

“More more more! Cum in me more!” Anemone ordered. “I’m a slut for your cum!” 

You had no idea whose moans you were hearing anymore. The two girls both fell over you, seemingly satisfied with your performance.

You were sweaty and out of breath. These two sisters could run you ragged if they wanted to.

“Sex is great.” Eureka softly moaned while gently rubbing herself. Anemone’s arms wrapped around both you and her sister.

“You’re such a lucky guy.” Anemone gently told you. “Got to have his way with two cute girls…”

Anemone’s eyes closed as she fell asleep in your arms. Eureka stopped pleasuring herself and joined her sister in rest, collapsing on top of you as well.

Anemone was correct: you were lucky in one way. Question is, what if their boyfriends found out?

You forced the thought out of mind, and decided to rest alongside these strange girls.


End file.
